Size Doesn't Matter
by ALC Punk
Summary: A shopping trip goes awry, when Scott's car gets stolen...


Dislcaimer: Marvel owns them, I don't. No money is being made. PG13 for some swearing...  
  
Notes: I, uh, well, let's just say that I had a lot of inspiration for this story, not to mention the fact that Jim Smith is an evil man.  
  
Size Doesn't Matter  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
It was rather a nice car, Cable reflected as he sat down and waited for Scott to start her up. Within moments, the engine was roaring and they were heading down the mansion's driveway.   
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Just keep watching the road."  
  
"I can leave you behind, you know. You don't have to go with me."  
  
Cable grimaced at his father. "I'm getting sick of every person staring at me, like I'm their fault."  
  
"Ah." Scott glanced at him, eyes amused behind his ruby-quartz glasses. "Well, you are, in a way."  
  
Folding his arms, Cable grunted, irritated.  
  
Taking the cue, Scott was silent for the rest of the drive to the Wal-Mart Supercenter. Leaving Cable in the car (he seemed disinclined to go in) he girded his shopping cart and went to retrieve various articles of toiletry and Storm's plant food.  
  
Left by himself, Cable grumbled more and settled back to enjoy the sunlight shining into the car. Almost basking, really.  
  
It wasn't often he got a moment like this, where he could just sit in the sun and absorb the light, and feel... At peace. Which was probably why the car was stolen.  
  
At first, he assumed the person opening the door was Scott. Then he realised it was s young, blond youth and his dark-haired friend.   
  
"C'mon, let's get this junker started."  
  
"I get to drive."  
  
They argued for a moment more, then hopped into the car. One of them nearly sat on Cable. He considered his options, irritated. Very irritated.  
  
"Oh, look! An action figure."   
  
A hand closed around him, lifting him up.   
  
"Put that down."  
  
"Awww." The hand shook Cable.  
  
This further irritated him. "Put. Me. Down."  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No. Damnit--there!" The car started with a rumble. "Now--"  
  
Cable bit the hand holding him and lashed out with telekinesis. He was dropped as the youth yelped and pulled his hand to his chest.  
  
Telekinesis is an incredible power to have. Except that, it's directly proportionate to size. Since Cable was the size of a six-inch action figure currently, he couldn't throw a car around much less two miscreants intent on stealing his father's car.  
  
He pulled the rather large gun he'd been using when he was shrunk and pointed it upwards. "Get out."  
  
"Hey. It talks."  
  
"What the fuck are you on?"  
  
"The action figure. It's pointing a gun at us."  
  
"Cute. Put it away, little man."  
  
Cable fired, the energy blast like the pricking of a needle.   
  
"Ow." A finger was waggled. "That wasn't very nice, was it, little man?" The hand began to reach for him.  
  
With a curse, Cable dove off the seat and scrambled underneath, dodging around the oil rag, a bottle of Fix-A-Flat, and several flares. "Little man, indeed," he muttered.  
  
Carefully, he extended his mind, searching for the woman who was sort of his mother. ::Jean?::  
  
::Nathan? What is it, honey?:: She sounded very solicitous.  
  
He grimaced. ::Scott's car got stolen. With me in it.::  
  
::Oh. Oh dear.:: Her mind-voice was tinged with amusement. ::I'll let him know.::  
  
::Thank you.:: He settled himself next to a flare and considered his options. He could try blowing up the car, but Scott wouldn't be happy about that.  
  
--  
  
Scott Summers was a bit upset about his car. He was much more upset about his son. And worried. The police weren't going to be much help, considering there was no way to locate the car currently. He called Jean, and asked her to send Storm and Rogue to search for it from the air while someone else drove the mansion's van so he could load up the groceries.  
  
--  
  
Having settled into a calm, meditative state, Cable was rudely awakened when the car stopped.  
  
Muffled voices came from above. "There's a chick standing in the middle of the road."  
  
"Dayam. Wanna get me some a that."  
  
"Hey, baby, lookin' for a ride?"  
  
"Well, sugah, depends."  
  
"On what, baby?"  
  
"Whether Ah let you live."  
  
There was the sound of what could be described as a brief struggle, then two bodies being thrown somewhere. Cable suppressed a grin and came out from under the seat.  
  
Rogue was inspecting the steering column, "Scotty ain't gonna like this."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
She blinked then looked down at him. "Nate, sugah, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." He raised himself with TK so he could sit on the seat, "Don't suppose you can drive this thing?"  
  
With a nod, she settled behind the wheel and put the car in geer. "We'll be home soon."  
  
-finis- 


End file.
